critical_role_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tiberius Stormwind
Tiberius Stormwind był smokowcem i byłym członkiem Vox Machina. Grał go Orion Acaba. Intro „Pozdrowiam was. Jestem Tyberiusz Stormwind. Pochodzę z miasta o nazwie Tyriex, położonego w sercu Draconii, urodzonego z politycznie szanowanej rodziny. W wieku 15 lat udało mi się przejść obrządek czarnoksiężnika, wykazując cudowną kontrolę nad moją magią. Sędziowie i Dracońska rada była zdumiona tym, jak potężne są moje zaklęcia. W wieku 20 lat byłem najmłodszym członkiem magicznej gildii w historii Drakonii. Przez następne kilka lat prawie oszalałem z powodu bycia członkiem gildii, ponieważ jest to dość nudne. Jednak pewnego dnia spotkałem się z komorą, nieużywaną od dłuższego czasu. W pokoju były stosy książek i mapy okolicznych miast i obszarów wokół znanego świata. Od miesięcy bywałem w komnacie i poznawałem artefakty z legendy. Po długim okresie badań sporządziłem listę artefaktów, które zwróciły moją uwagę. Przyniosłem te ustalenia Radzie Najwyższej i powiedziano mi, że wszystkie informacje są w izbie, na którą się natknąłem, były albo uważane za fikcję, albo za nierozwiązywalne tajemnice, i dlatego zostały utracone na zawsze. Uznałem te odpowiedzi za niedopuszczalne. Rok później wymyśliłem podstęp i udało mi się przekonać radę miasta, by udzieliła mi wsparcia, pozostawiając Draconię na misji pokoju i dyplomacji dla otaczających królestw, idąc z miasta do miasta i zaprzyjaźniając się z sprzymierzeńcami w imieniu i na rzecz Draconii. Będąc czerwonym smokiem, miałem pod tym względem całkiem spore zadanie, ale było to dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałem, abym mógł poznać świat i znaleźć te artefakty, ponieważ czułem, że prawda jest tam. Niektórzy mogą mnie opisać jako bufonowego, ale mówię o tym wszystkim. Jestem o wiele ostrzejszy, niż mi się wydaje. Czasami nie zwracam uwagi na rzeczy. Byłem też znany z tego, że jestem sprytny, lojalny, szczęśliwy i niebezpieczny. Nie mogę nic poradzić na pokazanie moich prawdziwych uczuć co jakiś czas. Ale ogólnie uważam, że jestem całkiem przyjazny dla smoczego narodu." '''Informacje o postaci'' Tyberiusz pochodził z Tyriex w Draconii z bardzo dużej rodziny politycznej. Jednym z powodów, dla których opuścił miasto, poza jego poszukiwaniem, było uniknięcie dołączenia do Rady Dracońskiej. Biegle posługiwał się Wspólnym, Drakońskim i Klasnoludzkim. Często przedstawiany był jako dość roztargniony, kiedyś próbował ukryć się jako krasnolud o imieniu Tiberius Kraghammer, będąc w mieście Kraghammer. Wpadł w kłopoty, jak widać w „Przybyciu do Kraghammera” (1x01). Orion opisuje Tyberiusza jako odrobinę bufoniastego, który celowo przedstawił się w ten sposób, by rzucić sprawić by inni uważali go za kogoś całkowicie innego z charakteru niż jest naprawdę. Dracońskie społeczeństwo miało instytucjonalne niewolnictwo oparte na klasie i ogonie, dlatego Tofor Brotoras i Gern Blanston mieli negatywne reakcje na Tyberiusza. Kiedy Tofor wyjaśnił, że go nie lubi, Tyberiusz odpowiedział ze złością obrażając ją za każdym razem, gdy się odzywała i nazywał ją „chłopką” zamiast używać jej imienia. Tyberiusz posiadał niesamowitą moc i był w stanie bardzo szybko zniszczyć dużą liczbę przeciwników, co widać w „Sztuce o upadku” (1x05) i „Pokoju tronowym” (1x07). Był bardzo zaradny, mając kilka sposobów teleportacji do takich obszarów jak Draconia czy Emon. Tyberiusz mógł czcić Bahamuta, ponieważ w „Ucieczce z Podmroku” (1x13) krzyknął, rzucając Krąg Teleportacji: „Dzięki błogosławieństwom Bahamuta wybieram Emon!” Po wydarzeniach w Podmroku, kiedy Grog został schwytany, a Torba Mienia zginęła wraz z Kołem Naprawczym, Tyberiusz udał się do Draconii i kupił własną Torbę Mienia, aby utrzymać Koło Naprawcze, ponieważ był to jego własny artefakt i część jego misji. Jego torba została wykonany ze skóry wiwern. '''Relacje Tyberiusz miał dwóch braci: Jerahda, czarnoksiężnika, z którym miał się skontaktować w celu uzyskania informacji o stworach i artefaktach, oraz Faeryn, srebrnego smoczego mnicha w innej kampanii D&D, w którą gra Orion. Faeryn i Tyberiusz nie wchodzili w interakcję na streamie, ale Orion wstawił na Twitterze zdjęcie listu Tiberiusza wysłanego do Faerynu wraz z Łzą Bahamuta. Tyberiusz miał także siostrę o imieniu Drakka, brązowego smoka. Jednak Matthew Mercer sugerował, że Tyberiusz nie może być dzieckiem jego ojca. Kiedy Vox Machina dowiedział się o śmierci Tyberiusza, partia nie poznała losów swojego rodzeństwa. Tyberiusz i Keyleth mieli bardzo silną przyjaźń, a Tyberiusz działał jako swego rodzaju lojalny doradca i nazywał Keyleth „Waszą Wysokością”, kiedy pomagał jej w bardzo trudnym emocjonalnie czasie. Było to częściowo widoczne w „Glass and Bone” (1x08), ponieważ Keyleth była zdenerwowana i bardzo trudno było ją zrozumieć, kiedy kłóciła się z Lady Kimą. Tyberiusz i Scanlan mieli dość burzliwą formę przyjaźni, która zaczęła się w pewnym momencie przed streamem. Tyberiusz i Vex'ahlia byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Tyberiusz był zachwycony widząc Vexa ponownie, gdy Vox Machina ponownie połączyła się po wydarzeniach z Trial of the Take. Tyberiusz objął ją pierwszy, gdy grupa Vex'ahlii wróciła do gildii Zabójców. Tyberiusz przyznał, że pociąga go Vex'ahlia. Widać to było w „The Rematch” (1x23), gdzie Tyberiusz poprosił Scanlana, aby później opisał mu piersi Vex'ahlii po tym, jak przegapił ich blask podczas walki Groga z Kernem. Później w tym odcinku, podczas gdy Tyberiusz skarcił Vaxa za to, że był surowy dla Kynana, przyznał się do bycia przerażonym i jednocześnie zainteresowany Vexem. Tyberiusz w pewnym momencie zakochał się w Lady Allurze. Chociaż zasugerowała, że również go lubi, wciąż była niejednoznaczna, a ich związek zmienił się trochę po „Karmazynowej Dyplomacji” (1x25). Tyberiusz oświadczył również pozostałej części Vox Machina podczas rozmowy, że Allura jest potężniejsza od niego. Przed streamem W pewnym momencie kampanii Tyberiusz próbował ukryć się jako żeński troll, aby odwrócić uwagę kilku męskich trolli wokół ogniska. Sytuacja prawie zakończyła się źle dla Tyberiusza, ale jego koledzy z drużyny przyszli go uratować. Allura najwyraźniej była również z grupą, kiedy to się stało. Po tym, jak impreza przeniosła się do starożytnych ruin w Emon, próbowali znaleźć wyjście. Szukając wyjścia, natrafili na ruiny starożytnej cywilizacji, gdzie napotkali wiedźmę o imieniu Trysta. Tyberiusz zawarł z nią układ, że w zamian za pokazanie im drogi wyjścia i zdobycia Koła Naprawczego, mogła wziąć część jego szczęścia. Tyberiusz nigdy nie dowiedział się, co to oznaczało, i nigdy nie ujawniono, czy to doprowadziło do jego nieszczęścia, kiedy zginął w ataku Chroma Conclave. Prawie zginął, próbując uciec z umownego gniazda hulków, wyskakując z gniazda w dół o 170 stóp. Wypił eliksir Upadku Pióra i ledwo zdołał wykonać rzut obronny. Zabił również umber hulk, wyrzucając go z gniazda. Tyberiusz znajdował się w Wieży Kości Słoniowej, kiedy wtopił się w perłę z powodu magii bezpieczeństwa Allury. Był w stanie bezpiecznie wyskoczyć z okna i rzucić na siebie Upadek Pióra, aby uniknąć obrażeń. Gdy Pike zginęła z rąk Jurazela glabrezu, Tyberiusz (także Orion, który był w połowie swoją postacią, a w połowie sobą i nie miał charakteru) był tak wściekły, że nie mógł mówić spójnie. Płakał, gdy Pike wróciła do życia.